Moonlit Songs Handbook
by TwilightSunWolf537
Summary: Dive into the world of the Moonlit Songs! Multiple characters will share their secrets with you, find of the love triangle between Darian, Luna, and Pit, and discover how the Moonlight Isle was founded! Don't worry, there's nothing that you won't forget here.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the things in this handbook. Only the Ocs and the structure!**

Part 1: Geography and History of the Three Main Kingdoms!

Long ago, in the time of the hero Link...

There were three main kingdoms, each of which haboring a special power. The names of these kingdoms were Hyrule, Ylisse, and Tol Ilbyccia. It's said that 4 goddesses came down to these lands in a time of chaos to rebuild the land's relationships and geography. The three Goddesses of Hyrule and the queen of the Divine Dragons Naga. They were the ones who created the world. And this is how it all began.

Part 1-1: The Creation of the Land

Four goddesses, each with control over the elements. One day, the Hylians, Ylisseans, and Tol Ilbyccia's civilizations were angered by the neglection they had by their goddesses. Many wars were fought, mostly between Hyrule and Tol Ilbyccia, for they shared the same goddesses. Much blood was spilled. Finally, three young men decided to set down borders, create a special code, and invest in a special power. Their names were Yuri Lowell, Marth Lowell, and Link Avalon. Link, deciding that he would take and protect the most fertile land, for the Hylians each had to take care of different races, each with their own needs. Marth, deciding that he would take the land that borders another, founded the country of Altea, soon to be Ylisse. Finally, Yuri took the pennisula for he had his own way of doing things and Tol Ilbyccia's civilizations needed enough land for themselves. The goddesses forbid this.

"But please, goddess Faroe! The Hylians need enough resources, as does the Zoras and Gorons!" Link begged. "As I said, no! The wars you have fought with Tol Ilbyccia and Ylisse have been to much for the beautiful country to handle!" Faroe exclaimed. Link sighed, as he felt defeat. There was no arguing with a goddess. "Great Divine Dragon Naga, please allow my kingdom to be raised! If the Alteans cannot find somewhere to settle, we will be forced to wander forever!" Marth exclaimed. Naga shook her head. Marth sighed. Then, Nayru spoke. "We shall allow you to found your lands on one conditon," she said. Link, Marth, and Yuri cocked their heads. "Link, Marth, if you choose to found your lands, then one day your descendants must marry to create the Moonlight Isle," Din spoke. Link and Marth looked surprised.

Finally, Naga spoke. "Yuri, if you choose to found your lands, then you must seperate the two capitals onto two islands. There is too much of you for one island to support," she said. Yuri nodded. The four goddesses but Faroe dissappeared. "As well, you three must name your countries, pick an industry to harbor, and set a code between the three of you," she said then dissappeared into thin air. Link, Marth, and Yuri all looked at each other. "Does anyone have a piece of parchment?" Marth asked. Link pulled out a feather pen and wrote the Code of the Three Kingdoms. It says:

_Code of the Three Kingdoms_

_1: The Three Kingdoms shall not fight, even if it is over petty disputes._

_2: The Three Kingdoms must not allow the other kingdoms to fight, even if it is over petty matters._

_3: The Three Kingdoms must participate in the night of Weddings between royalty, Funerals of one of the descendants, and finally Festivals._

_4: One Kingdom must help the other, even if it means to kill or steal._

_5: Like there is light, the Three Kingdoms must present a gift to the goddesses in the form of a pure and holy item like a charm._

_6: Several temples must be in each of the kingdoms to honor the goddesses and their bountiful generousity._

_7: If a temple is corrupted, then one of the Three Kingdoms must purify the temple._

_9: Compassion must always be shown between the Kingdoms._

_10: No one shall kill, and that is if it is unecsassary._

Once this code was written, the three young men lead their people to their new homes.

And thus, the age of the Three Kingdoms began.

Part 1-2: Link on Hyrule Castle and The Hylian Culture

"Ah, hello and welcome to Hyrule! I shall be your guide to the castle, the land, and out culture out here! We are a proud clan. We share the light and some of the darkness. My daughter is ruling her new country, the Moonlight Isle, so please visit her somethime. Anyways, let this tour begin."

**Characterization:** The Hylians are known for their medevil-style way of living. They have many things that make up their culture. Though they have been through many hardships, they rebuild with the help of Ylisse and Tol Ilbyccia.

**Diet:** They will eat fruits and vegetables, along with any meat they can find in the woods.

**Buisness: **Blacksmithing, Fishing, and Hunting.

Zelda Speaks: Luna's Birth

November 17th.

That day is a day I won't forget. The day my first daughter was born. Princess Luna is to be Crown Princess, despite her duties as the Hylian's Heroine of the Moon. I still remember the time she was born.

It was a quiet day. Nothing much to do. I was simply reading the book I had in my hand. The warmth of the setting sun in Hyrule striked me. I rubbed my abdomen and softly said, "Do you feel that, Luna? It's warm isn't it?" My blade hung next to me, sheathed. I felt a small kick in my abdomen. Then another.

And another.

And another.

I finally felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. Screaming in pain, Link rushed in. "Zelda, what's wrong?" He asked. My breathing was labored. Link took this as a cue and picked me up bridal-style. He rushed me to the doctor.

At the doctor's,, I saw him mixing some potions. "Doctor! Doctor!" Link called. The doctor rushed to us. "It's my wife! She's having my child!" He continued. The doctor signaled for us to follow him. Link layed me down onto one of the beds. He grabbed my wrist tightly. It was really painful. It felt like flames covered me. Then it was over. It took almost the whole night, but it was over. The doctor handed me Luna. "It's a beautiful baby girl," he said. Luna soon opened her beautiful Sapphire colored eyes and cried. It gave me such pleasure that I completely forgot about the pain I just went through. Link looked down onto her and smiled. I suddenly remembered something. "Link, let's check whose bloodline she has," I said, cradling Luna in my arms. I pulled her small hands out of the soft pink blanket and looked at her right one.

The Mark of Courage.

"She's of my bloodline," Link said as I softly passed him Luna. "I'll go call Lucy," he said and gently passed Luna back to me. He left.

A while later, Link came back with my friend Lucina, or Lucy as we call her, and her son Marth. Marth was two years, so he could walk already. Walking over to me and Luna, he looked at Luna. He innocently looked up at Lucy. "This is your daughter?" She asked. I nodded. "Do you want to hold her?" I asked. Lucy nodded and gently took Luna. "She's beautiful," I heard her say. I smiled. "And she's going to become a beautiful warrior. Her mark is the same as Link's," I added. Lucy nodded and gently passed back Luna. This night was one of the most unforgettable nights yet.

Part 1-3: Tour of the Castle

So, you want to see the castle. Follow me! I'm going to be guiding you through the castle. Now, do you see the entrance to the garden? That's because the only entrance is a secret one. Here, let me show you through.

And here's our garden! We grow multiple fruits and vegetables, thus attracting much game here. The Sakura Blossom trees make it especially beautiful and serene. Ah-choo! Sorry, I just sneeze a lot when I'm here. Oh, there's one of my daughter's friends, Roy! Hey, Roy! So, how are you and my other daughter. Oh, I forgot to introduce our guest. Yep, he is a gentlemen. I bet he learned from Marth! No, I'm not teasing you. And don't call him that! Have respect for your brother! Hah... It's okay. Anyways, let me show you to the secret mountain! Bye, Roy!

Now this is the mountain! I found it when I was living here as a kid. I've always lived here. So, this mountain is where we send messages out to loved ones we have lost (_See Cultural Acts, Hylians_). I always send a letter to my brother, Leon, when it's his birthday. He died during the war. I still miss him. Let me show you the entrance to the Moonlight Isle!

Here's the entrance to the Moonlight Isle. It's where my two daughters, Roy, and Marth live. They rule over the country. I've been there once to visit Luna. Midnight as well. Oh, I forgot to mention, those are the names of my daughters.

And there's the castle! Now, more of my annoying fangirls are coming, so I gotta run! Hope you come back soon!

Part 1-4: Significant Royals and Heroes

Link: The first hero and the one to found Hyrule.

Kind, compassionate soul. Worked with Prince Marth and Yuri to devolop the Three Kingdoms. Decided on the more compassionate parts of the code.

Devoloped Fishing and Blacksmithing industrys.

Family: Princess Zelda (Later know as Hylia), Princess Luna, Princess Midnight, Leon.

Comorades: Prince Marth, Yuri Lowell.

Princess Zelda: The first of the Hylians to enter new lands.

Wife to Link and helped found Hyrule. Know as Hylia by later generations.

Devoloped a way of transportation besides horseback.

Family: Link, Princess Luna, Princess Midnight.

Comorades: Princess Lucina, Prince Marth.

Princess Luna: Daughter to Link.

Helped to found the beautiful country of the Moonlight Isle.

Discovered dragons can be used as transportation.

Family: Link, Princess Midnight, Princess Zelda, Ike (Cousin)

Comorades: Prince Marth, Prince Roy.

Princess Midnight: Daughter to Zelda.

Helped found the Moonlight Isle.

Discovered that wind can be used as a resource.

Family: Link, Princess Luna, Princess Zelda, Ike (Cousin)

Comorades: Prince Marth, Prince Roy.


End file.
